A Simple Kiss
by Zany Enchantress
Summary: GCC get together. Goku and Chi Chi have their first kiss at Goku's kissing booth. Both are experiencing love for each other but know nothing of each other. Being clueless to both's whereabouts the two must wait till fate brings them together. COMPLETE
1. Goku Learns about Kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related 

A/n: Hello. I know this story should probably be in the dragonball category but I figured I'd more reviews that way. Hehehe. It doesn't really follow the actual story line so yeah.

A Simple Kiss

Chapter 1: Goku Learns about Kissing

Goku had just taken flight and was heading toward Capsule Corps. because that morning Mrs. Briefs had called to tell him that she was going to bake cookies for him. Of course he immediately took the offer without hesitation, and was now going there to retrieve them.

He arrived there and landed on the front porch as bystanders looked at him, as if seeing a man flying was the craziest thing they had ever seen. (a/n: I'd think the same thing) He knocked on the door and waited until Dr. Briefs greeted opened the door and let him in.

"Well, hello there Goku" Dr. Briefs exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again! My wife will be finished in a little bit so of you'd like you can join Bulma in the living room."

"All right." Goku answered smiling at the elder man as if stepped passed him and into the living room where he saw Bulma lying on the couch. He noticed she had a tissue in her and was constantly blowing her nose, sniffling, and her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"Bulma, what's wrong!?" Goku exclaimed with a concerned tone in his voice. "Do you have a cold?"

Bulma let out a small giggle. "No, I don't have a cold but thank you for caring though. Actually I was watching one of my favorite soap operas the plot is getting very quite sad, and I couldn't help but cry a little."

Goku sat down on one of the empty recliners and watched the television to see what Bulma though was sad about this.

__

"Kyle! Don't leave me!" A brunette girl stood next to a tall, handsome young man, embraced in his arms. 

"I must do it, Jessica, for the safety of both of us." He cupped his hands around her face and gently kissed her. "I must leave now. Remember I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything went right through Goku's head except when the man put his mouth against hers. He had never seen anything like that before. It looked rather peculiar to him but he wondered what it was like.

"Bulma, why did they put there lips together like that." Goku asked with curiosity.

Bulma giggled again. "Because, Goku, they're kissing."

"What does kissing feel like?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain."

"Does it feel slimy?" Goku was starting to get very curios as to what this kissing thing was like.

"No, not at all." Bulma answered a smile spreading across her face at Goku's question.

"Can your lips get stuck together?" When watching the show he almost thought that their had actually stuck together.

Bulma laughed. "They won't get stuck together unless you literally glue them together."

Goku had two more questions for Bulma that he had been pondering about since this whole conversation had started.

"Do you like kissing? Would I like kissing?"

"Yes, Goku I like being kissed. I think you would too. It's natural for most people to enjoy it especially with the right person."

Goku didn't respond right away. He had yet another thing going through his mind at the time, and that for once it wasn't food. "I want to try it, but I don't know where."

"I have an idea, Goku!" Bulma responded. "You can have a kissing booth. You can make money and be kissed at the same time."

"What's a kissing booth?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's a booth where people, in your case girls, will pay you to kiss you. It's a two in one deal!"

Goku stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Well, I'll come by tomorrow so we can set up the booth and get started. Now to retrieve my cookies."

A/n: so what do you think so far. Ladeda. Please review!!!

__


	2. Love at First Sight?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related.

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight?

Goku came over to Capsule Corp. early the next morning to set up and get ready. He stepped onto the front porch and rung the doorbell where he anxiously waited for someone to answer. It was Bulma who answered the door. At first she looked excited to see him but after looking him up and down she shook her head and sighed.

Goku looked at her with a bewildered look upon his face. He wasn't sure why she was looking at him with such a disappointed look on her face. "Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Goku, Goku, Goku. You'll have a much better chance at getting the girls to kiss you if you cleaned yourself up a bit." 

Goku looked down at his orange and blue gi. He didn't see anything wrong with. It was still a little dirty but nothing that bad.

"And your smell, Goku is horrendous." She continued, "When was the last time you bathed?"

He had to think for a second. "Um... about two or three days ago."

"What!? Goku that's disgusting!"

"Well each morning when I woke up for the last few days I was just so tickled by the upcoming events of the day that I just forgot all about bathing."

"Well I'm going to take you shopping for some new clothes, then we're going to clean you up a bit. Bulma stated.

"Do we have to?" Goku groaned. He didn't really like shopping and he figured Bulma would make him wear something fancy and uncomfortable.

"You _do_ want to look presentable for the ladies now don't you."

"Yes, I do." Goku said trying to keep the whine from his voice.

~*~

Chi-Chi had decided to go into the city to do some shopping. She really didn't need any new clothes but she was doing this out of pure boredom. She searched one the racks full of dresses. She pulled out a deep, red, strapless dress that came a few inches below her knees. She knew she would look great in it but she didn't see the point in getting it. She let out a small sigh. She had had many boyfriends but none of them lasted. She didn't have good luck with relationships and was about ready to give so she'd have no reason to wear this at all.

She placed the dress back on the rack and started browsing around some more. She turned around to look at another rack when she spotted him. She had never seen this man before but he had to be the most handsome of them all the men she had seen before. He was tall, handsome, with onyx, and innocent looking eyes. His unruly hair stuck up in many different directions while he had an enormous smile plastered on his face. She kept staring until he stared back at her causing her face to become a deep red.

She looked at the blue-hair woman who was accompanying him and sighed. _It's too bad he has a girlfriend already. _She sighed and went back to looking at clothing but sneaking peeks at the handsome man she saw.

~*~

Goku looked across the store at the beautiful woman before him. He had always thought girls were all the same. There was no difference between beauty and ugly, but this girl took his breath away by her beauty. Her angelic face, and a stunning complexion. The thing he thought was the most mesmerizing was the way strands of raven-black hair fell upon her elegant face and the slightly pink cheeks that started turning red as she noticed his staring.

"Hello! Earth to Goku!" Bulma screeched waving her hands in front of his face. "Off in lala land I see." (a/n lala lands fun!)

"Oh...uh yeah...sorry `bout that Bulma." Goku exclaimed awakening from his trance.

The whole time in the store Goku could barely concentrate. He kept taking quick peeks at the girl every now and then. That didn't help much because he just said yes to everything Bulma said to him, which meant he'd probably end up with an itchy outfit.

A/n: I didn't even think of this idea for the story until I started writing. I was automatically going to jump into the kissing booth scene when thus all of a sudden popped into my head. Well anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed!!


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

For the third day in a row Goku had gone over to Capsule Corps. Bulma had decided to postpone the booth for the next day because after the shopping trip they didn't have much time left. Goku was extremely excited that day. He would get to receive his very first kiss. There were only two things he dreaded, getting dressed up in uncomfortable clothes and thinking of the beautiful girl that he saw the other day while kissing a different girl.

All night Goku could only think of the gorgeous woman he saw only the day before. Her raven-black hair and ebony eyes infatuated him keeping her in his mind all the time. He didn't know her name so in his thoughts he would refer to her as 'Raven-Beauty'. Goku stood out in the lawn of Capsule Corps. daydreaming about 'Raven-Beauty' oblivious to anything around him.

"Hey Goku!" Came a loud voice. Goku snapped out of his trance and looked over to see Bulma coming towards him.

"Hi Bulma." Goku said walking toward the older girl. "Are we going to set up first?"

"Yea, and then we're going to get you cleaned up." Goku groaned. He didn't mind having to get cleaned up but the outfit was so uncomfortable she was making him wear.

~*~

Goku came back downstairs from getting ready and met Bulma in the foyer. He was wearing a dressy white shirt, blue slacks with a matching blazer, and a matching tie.

"Oh Goku!" Bulma squealed. "You look so cute! The girls will defiantly be all over you!"

Goku slightly blushed at her compliment then went back to itching his back. "Do I really have to wear this?" he complained. "It itches and it's really hot outside.

"Of course you do. Now let's do something with your hair." She pulled out a bottle of gel, and poured some into her hand and rubbed it together. She then started to slick his unruly hair. Goku winced as he felt the cold, and slimy gel on his scalp. Bulma stood back and admired her work proudly but suddenly frowned when bits and pieces of his hair started to stick back up. She grinned and rolled her eyes as his hair went perfectly back into place. 

"I don't think there's anything that can stop your hair from sticking up, Goku, except for cutting it."

Goku clutched his head protectively. "You're not going to cut it are you!"

"Of course not silly. Now one more thing!" She said as she picked up a fancy bottle. "You want to have a nice smell that attracts the women. So I borrowed some of Yamcha's cologne." She started to spray him with it while he coughed and tried not to gag at the awful smell.

"This stuff smells awful." He complained. 

"Well it's on you now and trust me the girls will like it. Now why don't you go work on a sign for the board."

"Sounds like a plan.

~*~

Goku looked at his finished sign proudly and read it over once more.

(a/n: the spelling mistakes are suppose to be there)

GOKU'S KISING BOTH

5 CENS A PECE

Under the captions Goku drew a picture of a smily face then a couple of flowers because that was all that he could draw. He took his sign outside where the table was already set up. He placed the sign in front of it and taped it to the table. He sat in the chair behind the table and waited.

~*~

Chi-Chi pulled out a capsule and put the rest of her groceries in it. She really wished her dad would of told about grocery shopping before she went into town yesterday so she didn't have to make two separate trips into town. What was worse was that from some reason the store was extremely crowded and there was nowhere to park so she had to park even way passed Capsule Corpse. The only thing she didn't regret about her trip to the city from the day before was the handsome man she had seen in the clothing store. It was too bad she didn't know him and he was with another girl that day too.

She kept walking when she noticed a man sitting at a table by the sidewalk right in front of Capsule Corps. She walked forward a little bit more to see what the man looked like. Tall, unruly, spiky, black hair, and an innocent smile spread across his face. She knew right away it was him. It was the good-looking man from the other day.

__

All right, Chi, keep your cool when you walk by. Don't do something stupid.

]

A/n: So what did you guys think. I was going to make it longer but I was tired of writing it.

This chapter came out today on April 5th because my sister made me because it's her 11th birthday! Yayayayayayyayayayayyayyayyayy. Of course it's not as cool as my birthday!!!!! (it was on march 26th and i turned somewhere between 13 and 15)

Please review!!!!


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters

A/n: Sorry about the late update but April and May is always extremely busy for me. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Well enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews.

Goku repeatedly tapped his fingers against the hard wooden board supporting his booth. He had been waiting patiently that entire morning and had not gotten a single customer. While the time past and his boredom grew he kept thinking about _her. She_ was what consumed his thoughts 24/7 ever since the first time he saw _her_ in the clothing store. He knew nothing of her, not even hername. Her long black hair that cascading down her back, creamy skin, and other angelic features gave her an exotic beauty, different then all the other girls he had ever saw. To him all girls were the same, none prettier or uglier then the other but there was something about _her _that was different more elegant.

He started looking around for something interesting when something caught his eye. From shock he fell out of his chair and onto the ground. It was _her._

~*~

Chi Chi was walking nearer to the handsome man. She noticed him staring at her for second before falling to the ground. Without thinking, she ran toward him to help him from his fallen state. Chi Chi extended out her hand for him to take. He slowly took it and then remembering whose hand he was taking which made him blush profusely. Chi Chi couldn't help but let a smile approach her face as she helped him to her feet. His blushing and seemingly nervousness made him look even cuter.

"Um...Thanks for helping me up." Goku let out a deep breath as he looked at her gorgeous face. He then realized his hand was still in hers which only made his ears start to burn with embarrassment.

Chi Chi couldn't help but let out a small giggle also letting a faint blush creep onto her cheeks. "Well...um...are you all right?

"Um...yeah I'm fine thanks." 

There was a long, diffident silence between the two. Both unsure what to say to the other. Timidly waiting for the other to speak or make the first move. 

Chi Chi took that moment to see what his booth was for. _Kising Both? He must have meant 'Kissing Booth'. Wait.... Kissing Booth!_ She had never expected the handsome man to have a kissing booth! Chi Chi took another look at the sign. _Hmm...only five cents. Hold on! What am I thinking! I can't just kiss this extremely cute guy who I don't even know! Oh well...who cares._

There was a small empty jar atop the wooden booth with a label reading $.05 on it. She took a nickel out of her purse and put it in the jar. Goku looked up dumbfounded. He'd wanted to be kissed so badly for the last few days and now he was going to be kissed by the girl who haunted his thoughts and dreams.

Chi Chi walked closely toward him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to reach his face. She slowly leaned forward until her soft lips met his warm ones. Though the kiss was short they both felt something they had never felt before. Strong emotions rushed through their bodies as their hearts started beating faster. 

Quickly pulling away, Chi Chi started to run from the scene. These feelings were too new and they confused her. She kissed a man she didn't even know and now there was a chance that she could possibly be in love with him. She had to get away as fast as she could and try to forget what happened.

Goku looked at the gorgeous girl running from him. He hoped he hadn't scared her away, but he highly doubted that. There was also that possibility that she also felt the same emotions he felt during the short kiss. He didn't know what they meant or what caused them but they confused him and he didn't want to be confused.

Goku sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I hope so because I never did learn her name._

A/n: So what do you think. Hopefully this long awaited chapter was good and you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Confide in a Friend

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. 

Chapter 5: Confide in a Friend

Goku made his way into the small, secluded, pink house known as the Kame House. It was basically his home when he wasn't out on one of his many adventures. He was hoping Yamcha or Kuririn would be there so he could talk to them about his recent events with the beautiful girl. He sauntered into the kitchen and with his luck he found Kuririn pouring himself a drink of water. 

Kuririn looked up to see Goku smiling back at him. "Hey Goku! Did you come by to spar or something."

"Actually no. I came to talk to you."

"This is certainly new." Kuririn stated to his friend quizzically. "I've never known you to turn down a training session before. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything, it's just that I've been having these weird, tingling feelings for awhile now. It seems like ever since I met, well not exactly met, but have had these encounters with a very beautiful woman that I've felt this way. She even kissed me. When it had occurred all these new emotions seemed to rush through my body. Do you have any idea what these emotions might be?" Goku sighed then sat down at one of the kitchen chair placing his hands on the table waiting for his friend's response.

"I'm defiantly no expert at this type of thing," Kuririn stated sitting down across the table from him, "but I think you may be experiencing love."

__

Love. Goku thought to himself. _Could I really be in love?_

"So what was this girl like?" Kuririn asked interrupting his train of thought. 
"I'm not sure what she's like personality wise but she seems awfully nice. She's very pretty too. She has the most beautiful long, silky, raven-black hair I've seen and deep obsidian eyes. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Kuririn swore he could see hearts in his eyes and bits of drool hanging from his mouth.
"She seems special, Goku. Do you know anything about her though?" Kuririn asked
    
"No. I know nothing about her. I don't ever know her name!" Goku sighed. A solemn expression crossed his face. 
    
"Don't worry Goku. I bet you anything that you'll see her again. Love has its ways. Maybe fate will bring the two of you together."
Goku suddenly perked up by his words. "Thanks Kuririn! You're a great friend!"

~*~ 

Chi Chi lay on her bed while attempting to read one of her new novels. She couldn't concentrate on the book because all she could think of was the handsome man she had kissed the other day. Every time she thought about him she felt as if butterflies had taken over her stomach. 
    
She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. She just prayed to Kami that she would see him again.
A/N: I know it was kind of short but hey it's better then nothing. It was kin of a filler chapter anyway. I wasn't quite sure where this fic was going to head after the kiss but now I think I have a pretty clear idea now of what! Of course I had to put Kuririn in this story being the Kuririn FANatic I am! Tee hee. Stay spiffy!


	6. Reality

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother. You all know I don't own DBZ.

A/n: I have finally updated. Go me! Thanks for the reviews. I love them all!

Chapter 6: Reality

The reflection of the sun brilliantly shone leaving a heavenly glint through the vast windows of the dining room where the Briefs and their guest, Goku, were enjoying their early morning breakfast. Goku had invited himself over but the family was more then obliged to have another edition to the breakfast table.

Bulma was rapidly talking about her upcoming party while Goku, as usual was thinking of _her_. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a thwack upside his head. 

"Have you been listening to a single word I've said so far!" Bulma was practically in his face growling he decided that she had not yet brushed her teeth that morning. 

Goku was just about to answer when Bulma began to repeat what she was saying before. "As I was saying before," she purposely glared at Goku to make sure he was listening. "This party is going to be great. It's going to be slightly on the formal side so I expect you to dress nicely, Goku."

"All right, I will." Goku stated then stood up out of his chair. "I'm going to go now. Thanks for having me over." Goku waved at them one more time before he started to head for the front door.

He started to turn the doorknob when Bulma clutched unto his wrist. "Goku, I heard about the girl you fancy so much. I just wanted to say that," she started to cringe about what she was going to tell him next but it would also be good for him to hear. "Well there's a very good chance that you may not see her again." Bulma quickly looked before she had to see her happy-go-lucky friend's face fall. "I'm really sorry Goku but I just wanted to tell you the truth."

Goku took a deep breath before saying goodbye once again and left.

~*~

While in flight, Goku let the gently breeze whisk across his face as he contemplated on what Bulma had told him. "I will see her again." He said out loud to himself. "I'll make sure I do."

A/n: I know this is an extremely short chapter but at least I updated so you should be happy for that. It was originally going to be longer but I decided not to because it may rush into things too fast. 

Well I hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter. : P

Do you appreciate hobos? Then support the (International) Hobo Outreach Program (IHOP - We filed a lawsuit). With your spare change, you can sponsor a needy hobo with $20 worth of crackers. Please.... because hobos need love too.

One more thing if a boy named Harry Potter asks for me tell him I was not here.


	7. Envisage

A/n: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I'm just a really bad procrastinator. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. I also wish everyone had a good holiday season!!

Chapter 7: Envisage

Chi Chi ran a brush through her long, sleek black hair. In just a few hours she would be attending another one of Bulma's flamboyant parties. Just this morning Bulma had called the house and told her about one of her many friends that she wanted her to meet, and set her up with. Usually she would be more then excited about this but now her heart went out to someone else, someone she really didn't know. 

She let out an exaggerated sigh and headed toward her closet where she pulled out the red dress that she had bought just days before. She laid it on her bed and traced the silky material with one of her long, slim fingers. 

__

Hopefully _tonight things will get better._

**__**

~*§*~

Goku stepped inside the vast door into Capsule Corp. where he soon became lost in a large groups of people he had never met before. Between all the bodies and the suit he was wearing, he was starting to become remarkably uncomfortable. Finally he made his way through the crowd and found himself by the food table where he spotted Yamcha and Kuririn. 

"Hey Goku!" Proclaimed Yamcha walking over to him with Kuririn just behind him. We figured we'd find you over here nodding toward the large table spread with food. 

Goku just chuckled in response. Though before anyone had time to say anything Bulma came rushing in. 

"Oh Goku! I'm so glad you're here. There's someone I want you to meet!." Without hesitation Bulma grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through the hoards of people.

"She was in here when I last talked to her." Bulma said pulling him into the living room. A disappointed look spread across her face. "I can't find her!" 

"Oh well, that's okay." Goku said good-naturedly. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Whatever." Bulma said skulking over to another one of her many guests leaving Goku alone. 

**__**

~*§*~

Chi Chi made her way into the dining room where only a few people were residing. She felt bad leaving her place in the living room knowing that Bulma would be in there soon to show her that friend she wanted her to meet. Chi Chi just wouldn't feel right meeting him, knowing that her heart went out to someone else, despite the fact that she know nothing about him. 

She walked aimlessly around not knowing where she was going but she didn't care. She soon found herself out into the lovely gardens walking around the wide paths, taking in the scent of the lush flowers. She sat down on the nearest bench where she drifted off into her usual daydreams.

**__**

~*§*~

Goku once again was starting to feel uncomfortable and decided it was best to step outside for some fresh air. He started to walk through the gardens while letting himself cool down from the warmth of the building.

He turned the corner and there he saw a familiar looking girl sitting on one of the benches. It was just any girl. It was her….

**__**

__

A/N: Short I know. But hey it's an update. I know this story seems to be going a little fast but I hadn't intended on making this a really long story. But I hope you at least enjoyed this update. Tootles.


	8. Always

He saw her.

She saw him.

With just the simplest glance their cheeks turned the rosiest of red. Neither took their eyes off each other as they sauntered toward one another.

He held out his hand.

She excepted.

They knew not a thing about each other, but the love they shared.

He touched her cheek.

She touched back.

It was fate that brought them together.

He slowly kissed her on the lips.

She kissed back.

It was fate that would keep then together….

…for always, because of a simple kiss.

****

The End

a/n: Well there you have it, the pathetic ending to A Simple Kiss. I do hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it took me sooooo long to always update. Sorry about that. I won't be shocked if I get some complaints about this ending. Oh well I'm just glad to get it over with.

Thanks again to every single one of you who reviewed and supported me! You guys rock!


End file.
